Provine Territory/Archive 2002
September 2002 The Zappa roving group had spent the night at a bolt hole near the Whiskers Mob. Napoleon was up first and to his surprised he spotted an evicted female taking shelther in another bolt hole nearby. Rina had been evicted from the Whiskers, along with her aunt, sister and cousins and was sitting out side. She had spotted Napoleon but didn't give any kind of alarm. She wasn't sure what to do. Sir Rock (talk) 04:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Ctanip emerged fromt he burrow next and joined Rina. She followed Rina's gaze and spotted two Zappa males. Napoleon's brother Muffin had joined him. The meerkats stared at each other for a while before Muffin started to creep closed before he stopped to see what the females would do. Catnip stood up. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Snickers was up next at the evicted females' bolt hole. She was surprised to see Muffin slowly creeping closer to their bolt hole She looked to Catnip to decide what to do. Fire Storm simply decided to ignore the Zappa males and went about her normal morning routine. Happy finally emerged and followed Muffin's exaple. Meerkats123 (talk) 20:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ryozo finallay woke up and looked at the action. He noticed that Muffin was heading towards the evicted females in which he decided to do aswell. Angelina was already awake but is still underground. She smelled a new meerkat and joined the females outside.TheLold (talk) 14:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Napoleon followed his brother and cousins. Rina started to get nerveous because she didn't know if the rest of the Zappa mob was in that burrow. The other females' calmness helped to keep her put. Napoleon stopped a few feet away from the females to see what they would do. He also didn't know if the rest of the Whiskers were nearby. Sir Rock (talk) 07:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Catnip started to scent mark the other females to direct the males to her and to asert her authority over the other females. She was the oldest and biggest of the females with the most experience, so she was the best choice for dominance. Muffin appaoched her and Catnip scent marked the Zappa male. This was her chance to form her own mob that she could be the dominant female of. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Napoleon scent marked Catnip back and started to growl and asert his dominance over the other males. He was one of the oldest and biggest of the males. Rina submitted to Catnip. For all she cared her aunt could have the dominant female position, Rina just wanted to not be evicted again. Sir Rock (talk) 04:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy submitted to Napoleon and groomed him. He was much smaller than him so he didn't put up a fight Snickers submitted to Catnip. However, Fire Storm growled a bit before submitting. Meerkats123 Napoleon scent marked the other males and then scent marked Catnip. Then Rina gave an alarm call. She had spotted the Whiskers. Being seen with males meant Fu Dog may not allow them back into the group, however it seemed the Whiskers hadn't spotted them yet. Rina wasn't sure what to do. Sir Rock (talk) 06:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Catnip made lead calls and began to head away from the Whiskers before they could be spotted. She didn't want the males to be chased off or her chances of being the dominant female of her own mob could be ruined. Muffin instictively followed Catnip because she was making lead calls. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Napoleon and Rina followed Catnip and the others. The Whiskers gave chasde but by then the newly formed Gattaca group had gotten away. Sir Rock (talk) 04:58, September 20, 2013 (UTC) After the Gattaca lost sight of the Whiskers, the small group was able to do some foraging. Catnip scent marked all the females to asert her dominance. Muffin made no attempt to challange his brother Napoleon. With the appoaching storm the Gattaca were forced to take shelther in a nearby bolt hole. Aniju Aura (talk) 08:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Snickers and Fire Storm ran into the bolt hole The storm had pushed the Gattaca even further from the Whiskers. Happy kept popping his head out of the bolt hole to see if the storm had passed. Meerkats123 The following morning Muffin was up first at the bolt hole. The storm had passed and the skies were clear. Catnip emerged a little later and scent marked the bolt hole. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:02, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Napoleon emerged and started to scent mark the burrow and then his brother Muffin. Rina came out of the burrow timidly looking around. She wasn't used to being apart of a small group. She sat with Catnip and groomed her for confort. Sir Rock (talk) 09:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ryozo went out of the burrow and groomed one of the females. He wanted to please his new family. Angelina isn't much of a morning person and was the one of the last to wake up. She groomed Catnip. TheLold (talk) 17:13, September 27, 2013 (UTC) October 2002 Over at the newly formed Gattaca Mob Catnip was up bright and early. She was taking her new role as dominant female seriously. She was ready to go out foraging and establish a territory for the group. Meanwhile the dominant male's brother Muffin had slept in and emerged slowly. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Napoleon started scent marking. He rumbed his chin against Catnip. Rina had foraged a bit and taken a sentry post. She wasn't used to being apart of such a small mob. The Gattaca meerkats had to spent more time on sentry becuase of their smaller size. Sir Rock (talk) 08:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Catnip soon led the mob out to foraging once everyone was up. Since there were no pups no one had to stay behind and babysit. It was time to find a new burrow anyways. Catnip started to make calls to Napoleon so there would be pups soon. Muffin took up a sentry post once the mob started foraging. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:23, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy took a sentry post at the other end of the Gattaca. Below him. Snickers and Fire Storm were fighting over a toad, but snickers wouldn't let the the younger female push her around. She bit Fire Stom and ran off with the prize in her mouth. Meerkats123 (talk) 23:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Napoleon started to mate gaurd Catnip so as no other male could mate with her. He followed Catnip wherever she went. After a while Rina foraged a bit and dug up a juicy grub. She gobbled it down and started searching for something else to eat. Sir Rock (talk) 06:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) After a while Catnip returned with Napoleon. Catnipt scent marked the other females by rubbing her chin against their bodies. Muffin was on sentry post when he spotted a rival gang. It was the Aztecs. Muffin sent out a warning. It seemed the Aztecs had not yet seen them. Catnip knew her smaller mob did not stand a chance. The Aztecs were twice the size of the Gattaca. Catnip began to lead the mob away. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) November 2002 The rains had brought the Kalahari back to life and the Gattaca owned a small territory of it. The Gattaca were already out foraging, since their were no pups to babysit they didn't take as long to head out. Napoleon and Rina were foraging and finding plently of grubs, scorpions and worms to eat. Sir Rock (talk) 07:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Catnip dug up a large scorpion for herself. She was hungry today because she was pregnant and wanted to eat as much as she could. Muffin was on sentry duty. He had taken a post on a fallen tree which was filled with termites. Catnip started to scratch the termites out of the bark. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Snickers was trying to carry on with life as usual, but the fact that Catnip was pregnent made her very nervous. Eventhough, the Gattaca were a small mob, Catnip like any other pregnent female, could snap at any time. Being the oldest female, Snickers would most likly be the one who suffered the consequences if this were to happen. and she knew it. To make herself useful, Snickers took a sentry post. Fire Storm thought the best way to deal with the problem was simply stay out of everyone's way. She hung out at the edge of the group and dug up a lizard. Happy was intrested in the termite mound and made his way in. Meerkats123 (talk) 05:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Catnip stole a scorpion from Angelina and gobbled it down. She then hip slammed Rina. Being the dominant female, this was the first time Catnip had the ability to asert her dominance over other females. So far none of the females showed any signs of being pregnent but Catnip wasn't going to take the chance. She attacked Fire Storm and evicted her from the group, because she had been the more aggressive of the subordinate females when they were back in the Whiskers. Muffin knew to stay out of the dominant female's way and took a sentry post. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Fire Storm tried to sneak back home. However, Happy spotted her and gave chase. Snickers took the oppertunity to take a sentry post. Meerkats123 (talk) 02:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Rina was worried she too would be evicted and tried to avoid Catnip. Instead she foraged at the edge of the group. Napoleon scent marked a bush and found a millipede. Being the dominant male, he didn't worry if someone tried to steal it from him and ate it. Sir Rock (talk) 10:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Catnip began to lead the Gattaca back to the burrow in a hurry. Along the way the Gattaca came across a new burrow, unused. Catnip decided this burrow would have to do. Muffin went below ground with Catnip to check it out. It was small, but the Gattaca was also small, so it would suit them well. Catnip dug out the farthest chamber for her pups to be born in. Aniju Aura (talk) 12:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Snickers worked on cleaning up the front door. Happy started scent marking the burrow. It had never been used by any meerkats. The burrow was probably built by a yellow mongoose based on how small it was and what scents filled the air. That didn't matter now. This burrow now belonged to the Gattaca. Wth Catnip inside and Happy off guard duty, Fire Storm tried to sneak home again. Meerkats123 (talk) 16:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) December 2002 The Gattaca were already up and waiting on Catnip. A babysitter needed to be decided now that Catnip had given birth. Napoleon groomed his new mate Catnip while Rina groomed Snickers and Angelina. These females were spared an eviction unlike Fire Storm, probably because they were more submissive to Catnip. Sir Rock (talk) 16:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Catnip was waiting for someone to babysit before the Gattaca could go out in search of food. Muffin was better at roving and sentry duties that dealing with the kids. Catnip was the dominant female and someone had to lead the Gattaca. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) In spite of his name, Happy wasn't always happy dealing with kids all day. In the end it fell to loyal Snickers to babysit. As the Gattaca left, she was anaware that she had company. Fire Storm had snuck in and was asleep down an ajoining tunnel Meerkats123 (talk) 02:32, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive Pages